


Playing house

by RAConner



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, F/M, Gangs, Gangsters, Love, Married Couple, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAConner/pseuds/RAConner
Summary: Life with the Diaz brothers
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz & Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 23





	Playing house

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a request!

Life has been treating you better than you could imagine. Having moved in with Oscar after your parents kicked you out not too long ago was the best thing that’s ever happened, considering the circumstances, your boyfriend keeping his word and taking care of you. He was making sure you had everything you needed and then some. 

School had just let out for the day, you and your group of friends walking out of the building together chitchatting away until you spot Oscar’s famous red car. You give a quick goodbye to each of them, hurrying over to the car and sliding in all the way to the middle of the large seat to be up against him,”Hi.” You smile and give him a kiss on his cheek,”Are we picking up Cesar today?” You ask him after he greets you back with a kiss of his own, opting for your lips instead. The engine starting up, Oscar wasting no time in speeding down the road.

“Nah, he wanted to walk home today with his friends.” He answers, keeping one hand on the wheel, his other arm snaking around your shoulders,”So did your mom call you today?” 

You sigh and nod solemnly,”Just for a few minutes before first period started. It’s still kind of awkward between us, she also said my dads mood is just getting worse everyday.” You inform him, getting quiet for a few moments before continuing,”I’m glad we’re attempting to talk more though...I do miss her.” You admit,”I know she said some horrible things about you in the past, so I’d understand if you’re upset that I’m talking to her again.” 

“I’m not upset Y/N, she’s your mom so I understand. If you feel the need to have her in your life I’m not going to stop you or be angry about it.” He defends,”You do what you feel is best for you mami.” He answers truthfully, causing your heart to swell with how amazing he is and how he cared so much about your happiness.

“Thank you...for being so understanding. I love you.” You grin and scoot yourself on to his lap. Your feet on the seat and your back now leaning against the drivers side door, Oscar protesting for you to stop,”You can’t be sweet and expect me not to love on you.” You giggle and wrap your arms around his neck,as he strains to see the road. You playfully place quick sloppy kisses on the side of his face, ear, and neck, Oscar finally caving in and laughing at your antics. 

“We’re going to crash and your going to fly through my windshield and then I’m not going to be so sweet any more.” He chuckles as you continue your assault on his face, his free hand gripping the steering wheel a bit tighter. 

“Fine, fine.” You laugh moments later and carefully remove yourself from him, sitting back down in your original position,”I can’t help myself baby, you’re just so cute.” You tease and lightly pinch his cheeks, Oscar rolling his eyes and stopping your actions with his hands.

“Aye nena, por que estas asi conmigo?”(Aye babygirl, why are you like this with me?) 

“Shut up, you love it.” You say with your own eye roll and playful scoff.

“Hmh, you think I love it.” He says, glancing at you before shaking his head and chuckling in defeat as he turns on to your guy’s street.

“See? I was right.” You smile, Oscar not replying, a smile of his own resting on his face.

After pulling into the driveway minutes later, you pick up your bag and head inside, going straight into the bedroom to get out of your clothes. 

“Can we order pizza tonight babe? A meat supreme with extra cheese from Giovanni’s sounds so good right now.” You suggest to Oscar who followed you in,”Please.” You add, pulling off your jeans and tossing them into the hamper. 

“Yeah, we can do that.” He agrees as he leans against the doorframe with crossed arms,”You wanna go ahead and order it? Cesar can pick it up on his way home.” He says watching as you tug on a pair of shorts.

“Yeah, I’ll call right now.” You agree, pulling on one of Oscar’s too big t-shirts. Feeling comfortable you grab your phone and call the familiar number that you order from all the time,”Hey Dina! It’s Y/N...yeah our usual order.” You laugh as she cuts you off,”15 minutes? That’s fine, Cesar is going to swing by and grab it. Just use the card on file and charge it since I’m not sure if he has any cash on him...Okay, thanks!” You say and hang up excitedly,”Oh my god I can’t wait, it’s going to be so amazing.” You squeal and clap your hands in delight. 

“Chill out baby. It’s just food.” Oscar laughs amusingly as you walk by to head into the living room, giving your butt a hard smack.

“You, chill out.” Jumping in surprise when you feel his hand land against you, a squeeze followed after.

“I just can’t help it, you’re so cute.” He says smugly, copying your words from earlier as he pulls out his phone to text Cesar about the food.

“You’re so hilarious.” You reply dryly, your butt slightly stinging as you plop your self down on to the couch to lay in front of the squeaking fan. If there was one thing you missed about your house it would surely be central ac. It wasn’t so bad here, the small widow units helping out to keep the house from turning into a sauna. 

“Don’t be greedy with the fan.” Oscar says as he picks up your feet and sits down, letting them fall into his lap.

“It’s not being greedy if I was here first.” You say softly hitting him with your foot.

“Exactly, you were here first so you decided to hog up the whole fucking couch and air.” He replies pulling on your toe in return.

“Ow!” You yelp,”You know I hate when you do that.” You complain and pull your feet back quickly.

“Then don’t hit me with your big ass feet.” He laughs and grabs your legs to place them back on top of his,”Fair is fair mamas.” 

The playful banter doesn’t stop until Cesar comes in with the food a bit later,”Sorry! There is a piece already missing. I ran into one of my classmates on the way back. She was going on and on about Ruby and helped herself.” He explains and puts the box on top of the coffee table in front of you and Oscar.

“That’s kind of weird but whatever...was it that Jasmine chick you told us about last time?” You ask curiously as you sit up and reach forward to open the box, Cesar nodding yes to your question as you grab a slice.

“You just let her take it?”Oscar laughs and grabs his own slice,”Man up hermano.”(brother)

“Leave him alone, what was he going to do? Steal it back? It’s a slice of pizza. Not that big of a deal.” You defend the younger Diaz brother, folding the cheesy goodness before taking a bite. 

“I would have.” Oscar shrugs, beginning to eat his own slice, Cesar offering you a sad smile,”Ain’t no one taking shit off my plate.”

“Trust me, we know you would Spooooooky.” You smirk, drawing out his name in a amusing tone, trying to ease the bad vibe that formed.

“I’m just gonna take this to my room. I gotta finish up my homework. That cool?” Cesar asks, standing up with two pieces of pizza in his hand. Oscar nods and waves him off, not bothering to look up as he eats.

“He’s not like you, and you know that.” You sigh softly,”It’s okay for Cesar to be the ‘nice’ boy. He doesn’t have to be hard or tough.” You tell Oscar before taking another bite.

“Nice boy ain’t going to get him anything around these parts except for beat up. He’s lucky he’s still a kid, but all that’s going to change in a couple of years when he starts growing up.” Oscar says, putting down his slice to look at you,”Don’t tell me I’m wrong.” 

“You’re not wrong but just let him be a kid. Let him be the nice little boy that he is. Let him hang out with his little misfit friends and let a random girl take a slice of pizza from him. Freeridge is going to make him grow up soon enough, that’s inevitable, but don’t help speed up the process.” You explain,”That’s all I’m trying to say baby. I get it, he’s your brother and your trying to do what you think is best for him in the long run but just try to see my point of view.” You explain to him, finishing off your slice before going over to straddle his lap,”You’re a good brother and you’re so good to me and the people you care about, but you had to grow up way to fast Ozzy. I just want him to be him for a little while longer.” You say, looking deep into his eyes as you wrap your arms around him,”I know I don’t have much of a say here but I just wanted to give my input.” 

“As long as you’re my girl, which will be always mamas, you’re always going to have a say in what goes on in this house. You are a part of this family.” Oscar tells you with a deep sigh,”I get what your saying, but I still can’t help but worry. What if something happens to me? I’m not going to be around to protect him or even you.” 

“What’s wrong with you? Don’t say stuff like that, nothing is going to happen to you.” You say interjecting,”Ever.” Wrapping your arms around him tighter and burying your face into his neck.

“I’m not trying to make you upset Y/N...we just gotta be real here. We both know what I do and what it can lead too.”

“Stop. Please. This is about Cesar, not you and what if’s.” You mumble into his skin.

“Aight, let’s just move on from both subjects completely. Yeah?” He says, his hands moving up and down your back comfortingly.

You sniffle and blink back a few tears that wanted to fall, not moving from your position as you nod your head in agreement.

“I promise that I won’t let anything take me away from you bebé.” Oscar says, even though he knew deep down that his words were likely going to be broken, he just wanted to comfort you right now.

You don’t respond and just let him hold you for a while until you regain your composure,”I’m gonna finish eating.” You tell him with a deep breath,”Go talk to Cesar.” 

Oscar nods and scoots you off his lap before leaning down to press his lips to yours lovingly,”Be right back.”

You smile and give him one final peck before reaching for a new slice, it was a bit cold by now but you didn’t mind. As you sit there and eat, all these thoughts run through your head about how today went. Your phone call with your mom, loving moments with Oscar, the playful fighting, the whole conversation about Cesar which led to Oscar’s lifestyle choices. It was just crazy to think that this would be your new normal for forever now. You couldn’t even be a real teenager yourself, because you had grew this strong attachment to both Diaz brother’s causing you to become a mom, wife, and girlfriend all in one. In all honestly you kind of liked it this way, because no matter what the day brung you would always have this house and two boys to come home to.


End file.
